User talk:Cure Synphon
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ALBERO DELLE PRETTY CURE.jpg page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 11:44, July 23, 2011 Stop it with Cure Muse! My bro spoke earlier. NO yellow cure pics on the main cure muse page right now; he wants solid proof before we say that yellow cure..And Ako..is Cure Muse. You might want to remember this is a FACTS wiki. -Elizara 00:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :as mod let me add a known fact here: In the movie poster the "yellow cure" appears separately from Cure Muse. This makes me believe that she is a separate character until we get proof to the contrary. Ako seems likely but as no transformation sequence exists I lack the evidence to prove my theory and the same goes for the Ako=Muse="Yellow cure" theory. If you want to add pictures of our new mystery I suggest the gallery for the Suite Precure movie for now.Shadowneko 12:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi -.- Hello excuse the trouble! But I wanted to warn you that you have posted images copyrighted by a friend of mine and a banner of my forum. So I ask you please remove them. Those of my friends are these: http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:WWmSf.gif http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:W2pcQ.gif http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:V0rlk.gif http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:WLQtR.gif http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:1297278178.gif http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:1oXrx.gif And this is the banner of the forum: http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Curepine.gif Thank You... ^^" :I'm going to add to the annon here. I'm usually pretty lax but any more copyright violations and you're out. I'm too busy to sort though all the orphaned pictures and figure out what to display and what to kill at the moment so you get off with a waring. Also we have enough gallery pictures right now. Shadowneko 19:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tones Excuse me Cure Synphon, but why did you stole my fairy tone images, an modified them?? I mean, that is pure copyright violation... Lopdrop 12:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Lopdrop came to me and asked about this and I did warn you that any more copyright violations regarding this site would get you into big trouble. I can't stop you from taking things and posting them on other sites because it's beyond my power but I'm seriously considering a temporary ban over this + all the fan art that is property of it's original creators. I may have said this before but here I go again: This wiki is not an image board and we do not need unlinked pictures or large galleries. For the most part screenshots do the job and personally I feel like it's time to cut down on the 2K+ pictures around here that are not displayed on any pages/user pages. I will sit on this for now until I hear from Lopdrop but you're on notice. Also I do not take bans lightly and when I applied to be the mod here it's something I hoped I would never have to use. Shadowneko 19:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Could you please stop uploading pictures that are not offciale? i don't feel like deleting pictures that you keep posting.... Copyright Privacy So now you keep stealing photos from other people??? Shame on you... You have have gone out of limits... If someone doesn't stop you, it will maybe get worse... Lopdrop 14:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Since this is part user dispute I'd like to hear your side of this and also just to let you know the ban stick is on the table since you seem to have a problem with continual copyright violations regarding this site. I'm really tired of trying to sort through photos and galleries to delete things that don't belong. Honestly this site is overdue for an image policy and I think I'm about to implement one. Get back to me soon because the warning ban is coming espc. if you do not start talking. Shadowneko 16:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) you asking for it again? I've seen three pieces of unlinked fanart by you in the last week witch is against the rules(I'll let you put anything on a user page). If you didn't understand this before that is mostly why you got the two week ban in the first place. Also not trying to make a case with me when it comes to the fairy tones page did not help. Shadowneko 19:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit reverted Repeating the same paragraph that's already on the page is not a useful edit. Write something orignal! Under history write about when Mailpo appears and what the character does but do not repeat something that's already there. Shadowneko 18:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Do not steal!!! Please do not steal my facebook pics! Please delete your image stolen from me! http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:316172_225675650830310_100001636302914_672292_49564621_n.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:307694_225675424163666_100001636302914_672280_1969476202_n.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:254702_197868370277705_100001636302914_573114_820529_n.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:294282_197868346944374_100001636302914_573113_3660014_n.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:294272_197868393611036_100001636302914_573115_7926161_n.jpg GET IT OFF MY PICTURES! AND STOP THEFT! 15:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) you have been banned for more fanart Sorry but you just broke the no fanart rule for like the hundreth time. This means that everytime I see any fanart uploaded by you it's an instant ban. If you would learn your lesson I'd be happy to let you come back but you can't seem to do this. Shadowneko 12:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC)